User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet 4
Name: Leina Selforge Alias: The Great Queen Alignment: Lawful Neutral Classes: Sorceress, Telepath, Artfificer Occupations: Selforge Citizen, Planar Explorer Preferences: Dominant Bisexual Likes: Entertainment, Adventures, Sex Dislikes: Cockiness, Rudeness, Boredom Motto: "A life of enjoyment is the only worth living." Quote: "It doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinking." Hobbies: Learning local lore/history, crafting stylish accessories Original Powers: Elemental Magic, Telepathy Original Skills: Magic Combat,Telepathic Combat Archetypes: Sorcerous High Queen, Self-Made Royalty, Defrosting Ice Queen Inspirations: Syndra, Emma Frost, Daenerys Targaryen Selforge Upgrade: Meta Magic : As one of the citizens having chosen the extraplanar path, Leina was granted limited access to Selforge's supernatural database, in the form of a pre-selection of custom spells changing according to her needs and situation. This artificial magic also has the appreciable advantage of being fully self-supportive thus operational under any condition, and impervious to subversive attempts like anti-magic, disruption or emulation. Special Training: Alchemy : To provide her with increased autonomy during her travels, Lawrence taught her the ways of alchemy, the art of sculpting available elements into complex and permanent items, and imbue them with various supernatural properties as her disposal. It allows her to craft on the field most of the equipment needed and tailor it to her preferences, a subtle art she enjoys greatly. Selforge Essence: Pain Suppression, Self-Restoration, Psionic Shield, Mind Link, Power Augmentation, Planeswalking Background: Leina was born a powerful telepath gifted with potent elemental affinity, potential that gradually awoken during her teen years. Despite an otherwise happy and well-inserted childhood, her increasing superiority at a self-defining age gradually led her down a much darker path. With the power to bend minds and elements alike to her will, her greed and ego grew steadily alongside her abilities, until the people and world around her were reduced to little more than puppets and clay within her mighty hands, implicite subjects of her will existing to serve her whims and fancies. She eventually took over the small kingdom her native village belonged to, having its king abdicate in her favor after subtlely brainwashing her way to the top, and using her elemental powers to regularily perform salvatory miracles where they were most needed, gaining the genuine adoration of her people in the process, and durably cementing her authority far beyond telepatic reach. Unfortunately, her outstanding success also got her considerable hostility from the leaders of neighboring countries, feeling threatened by this dazzling new figurehead that nothing seemed to stop. Attempts at internal subversion proved futile however, due to telepathic indoctrination of all key positions and overwhelming popular support. Assassination attempts remained similarly fruitless, as she could sense potential threats from miles away, and obliterate through elemental might anything her mind couldn't enslave. For all intents and purposes, she remained impossible to overthrow. In the end, it was her own boredom that got the better of her, slowly losing interest in her flourishing queendom, feeling her talents were wasted on administration, and dreaming a more exciting life. I was during this period of bored carelessness that the impossible happened. A mysterious mercenary, hired in secret by a cabal of her fiercest political enemies had somehow managed to infiltrate the capital and royal palace itself unnoticed by its legendary queen, and suddenly showed up unannounced during one of her wishful daydreaming moments on a late summer night. - "You seem bored." She suddenly turned to the balcony, immediately tipped off by the lack of presence in the voice's direction. - "Good evening, Queen Leina." A handsome but awfully suspicious manly figure was casually sitting on its extremity, attentively watching her with an unreadable expression. Reflexively reaching out to him telepathically, she was shocked to find... nothing. A complete emptiness, as if the man in front of her was merely a part of the scenery, just like an age-old statue in the room would suddenly turn her way and say "hello". - "Who are you, and how did you get here ?" she coldly asked after a couple seconds, with the imperious authority of someone used to see her every word followed to the letter. "Choose your words very carefully, intruder. I do not take kindly to trespassing, least of all in my own chambers." The man shrugged the barely disguised death threat with a roguish smile. - "Do you want the honest answer, or the smart one ?" Her eyes narrowed in an icy glare, soon lit by an ominous glimmer. - "Last chance." - "The honest answer, then" he chuckled. "As you may have realized, you have quite a few enemies in high places, who would very much appreciate having you... permanently removed from the political board. And they thought yours truly..." he added with a graceful bow "may actually succeed where so many have failed before him. Though if I might say - The man was suddenly engulfed in a torrent of red-hot flames, reducing him to a pile of smoldering ashes before he could utter another word. The queen looked upon his remains with royal contempt, and blew them off the balcony with a dismissive wave of the hand. - "That will be all" she concluded with a snarky smile, nonchalantly sipping a glass of priceless vintage as she quietly returned to her idle musing. A subtle motion in her field of vision drew her attention back to the present, and she realized the blown ashes somehow managed to find their way back to the balcony. Before her astonished eyes - that she weren't so sure were seeing straight - smoothly reassembled into the man they used to be, literally reborn from his ashes like the proverbial fire birds of legends. - "That... was unnecessary" he jokingly scolded her with an awkward smile, dusting his clothes and doing his hair again. - "...a though one, aren't you ?" she couldn't help asking. - "And you didn't see the half of it" he answered, reflexively taking a cool pose and smug expression. The queen looked down on him in icy silence, like he was the most insignificant speck in history. - "...nevermind." he shrugged, looking away while scratching the back of his head. - "What shall I do with you, I wonder..." she thought aloud with a delicate index on her chin, pondering the best way to dispose of this persistent nuisance. - "What about treating to some of this fine drink of yours ?" he suggested, pointing at the crystal carafe holding the vintage she was drinking. - "...excuse me ?" - "The wine. May I have some, too ?" - "...is there any reason I should share my queendom's finest wine with a cocky cockroach like yourself ?" she asked with an exasperated facepalm. - "Ow... I have been called many things, but never that. Though there is certainly some truth in it." he chuckled for himself. - "Get to the point. Now." she ordered, her patience growing thin. - "Of course." he indulged with a pleasant smile. "The first reason would be... that - "Is that so ?" she asked, her pretty eyebrows raised in blatant incredulity. - "Indeed !" he cheerfully confirmed. "Just because I'm hired to do something doesn't mean I actually have to. Truth be told, I was intrigued by the tales people tell about you, and wanting to meet the woman in person. As it turns out, the ones who hate you the most are also those with the most reliable informations and directions, so accepting the task made finding you considerably easier." - "And what of your employers ? I do not imagine they will react kindly to your treachery." she asked with increasing interest. - "Plainly speaking, and as far as I am concerned..." he started, "...they can just go fuck themselves." - "On that, we can agree" she snickered despite herself. "If we are to continue this... discussion however, I believe a proper introduction is in order." she inquired while inviting him to take a seat. - "It is as you say, fair queen." he gently approved. "My name is Alexei. Alexei Seeker." he added, gracefully bowing before taking place at her side. - "And what is it you 'seek', Alexei ? Aside from trouble, that is." she added with a mischievous smile, filing a second glass of wine and extending it to him. - "A great many things, really." he answered with a wink, accepting the drink. "I am a traveling adventurer, seeker of the interesting. Interesting things, interesting places..."he started, pointing his glass to her with acknowledgement in a semblance of toast. "...interesting people." he concluded before taking a sip, watching her still with undivided attention. - "You do seem anything but boring yourself" she retorted with similar interest, "and I could certain use some distraction. Past the initial euphoria, the life of a monarch turns out to be much duller than you'd think. Once your rule firmly established, it becomes little more than tasteless day-to-day administration." she added, a surprisingly cute pouting expression enlightening her regal traits. - "Why, thank you my queen ! You honor me." he answered with a charming smile. "There certainly are ways to keep you entertained..." he developed with an unexpectedly seductive voice and assertive demeanor, "...and the world is a big place, full of wonders to discover and experiences to live." He paused for a moment, gazing upon her with intensity. "Much bigger than you'd think." Category:Blog posts